BREAKING INTO FREEDOM!
by Didly-De-Lioncourt
Summary: Madalynn's life changes after meeting old friends and a rum-loving pirate
1. Introducing Madalynn Jana

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC, I only own Madalynn, the McAllister family and the storyline. Please, don't sue..  
  
Story's summary: Madalynn's life as a maid in a rich environment changes when she meets a certain rum-loving pirate....  
  
Breaking into freedom  
  
Madalynn walked along with the mop, slowly twirling and twisting it as she washed the surface of the back balcony. Madalynn worked and lived with the Macallister family, as she was their maid, however, they treated her sometimes like a pet dog. Regarded and treated like dirt, she longed to live her own life. The house they all lived in was right beside the bay, overlooking the ocean and the boarding docks.  
  
Madalynn wore nothing special in her daily life, as surviving was such a task in its self. She was dressed in tattered clothing, however, her features told other wise. Her long red hair fell just past her hips to a point her lifestyle had made them natty, somewhat into small dreadlocks. Her eyes were a dark blue, as was her skin.  
  
It was near sunset about the time Madalynn finished her task of mopping the balcony floor. Turning her head slowly with a deep sigh, she observed the streaks of red and orange near the horizon. Inside the house, although Madalynn considered it a mansion, she could hear the two Macallister children getting ready to go to a party with their parents. The Governor of Port Royal was celebrating as it was the time of the year for it and was throwing the first party for the year. The children's parents were already there and Madalynn was to attend the two children there.  
  
Walking inside with the mop in hand, she made her way to place it back into the cabinet along the hallway near her room. Robert and Mary Macallister (the children) ran up to her as they saw Madalynn walking towards her room. "Madalynn! Madalynn! Lets go!" Mary said with an impatient seven-year-old tone as she jumped up and down in her ruby coloured dress. All she could do in response was nod and say soft "I need to change miss, I shall not be long."  
  
Not long after, Madalynn and the two children, accompanied with heavy security, arrived at the Governor's residence. She had decided to wear something dark, a black and purple dress with a slight marble tone to it, so she would not take any attention from the wealthy people attending this occasion. As soon as the three of them entered, the children ran off towards their parents and Madalynn was standing alone in the midst of the gathered party people.  
  
MEANWHILE..   
  
The cloud of smoke from cigars filled the room of the tavern, as did the sounds of breaking glass and yelling from fights. Upon one of he bar's stool sat Captain Jack Sparrow. He was waiting for another mug of rum from the bar tender, Ben. "Bloody 'ell Ben! All I asked from ye is a glass of rum," Jack yell with a slur as he frowned in the direction of Ben. Moments later, the bar tender walked towards Jack with an unpleased look upon his face. "Jack? Getcha ass outta 'ere. Ye had enough."  
  
"That be Captain Jack and ye mad Ben, I can handle a bit more of it" Jack said. However, if on que, he had leaned forward and slipped off the stool. Holding onto his three cornered hat, Jack looked around the room as he pounced back up. "Guess I'll be leavin then," he quietly commented. Pushing and shoving his way through the tavern's crowd, he reached the surprisingly quiet street. "That's interesting," Jack whispered as though expecting someone to respond. Looking around, he looked further down the street noticing a few carriages with luxuriously dressed people walk out and towards an ivory coloured house, filled with lights and laughter travelling around the port. With a smirk, Jack stumbles slowly as he makes his way towards the place to investigate.  
  
((MORE TO COME.Please reply, I really want to see what you think of my intro to my first POTC fan fic..)) 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC, I only own Madalynn, the McAllister family and the storyline. Please, don't sue..  
  
Story's summary: Madalynn's life as a maid in a rich environment changes when she meets a certain rum-loving pirate....  
  
Breaking into freedom  
  
Walking slowly through the crowd, Madalynn's eyes met a few glares. 'I'll show them, but for now I'll be the serpent under the flower,' she thought with a small sense of satisfaction. Away from the hype of the occasion, Madalynn found herself walking down a large hallway, filled with the same luxury as the party room did. The further she walked, the clearer a faint whispering from the room down on the left of her was getting. Turning back, to see if anyone has followed her, she smirked to see nothing but gowns fly by the hall's archway down the other end.  
  
Leaning against the door, she shamelessly listens in. "I hate this gown, makes me look like all the other London girls," a female voice stated. "Elizabeth, you are nothing like the London women, as you so put it. You're my girl Liz, a flower in my eyes always," a familiar voice said. Madalynn couldn't help but smirk at the way they had use the word 'flower' compared to herself moments ago. Coming back to the voice, she thought who could sound so familiar. "Will, you're too sweet. Fine. This gown it shall be," the lady's voice, which seemed to be called Elizabeth said. 'WILL! Oh my goodness!' Madalynn thought at the mention of the name. Madalynn and Will used to be close friends growing up, until her parents died and was forced into work. It left her no time to really have fun with her life.  
  
FLASHBACK Madalynn and William are both nine, sitting on the edge of the docks as the pair watches the sunrise and ships dock. "Imagine what life would be like Lyn, being a pirate," Will said as he threw a few stones into the water. They both had smiles on their faces as the thought crossed their minds. "That would be interesting in my case Will. Half pirate, half witch," Madalynn said quite softly for only Will to hear.  
  
Pushing her to the ground, tickling her, Will laughs, "You're not a true witch, and you only started to read about that stuff last year." Laughing herself, only because of what Will was doing, Madalynn replies, "My mother is a witch, a great one at that. I'm just following her footsteps and creating my own."  
  
Backing away, still smiling, Will nods, "Yes, it should be interesting to see my best friend all grown up." Hearing his own mother call for him, he sighs, "I've got to go now, see you later." Will stands and runs off, leaving Madalynn to look across the ocean waters, thinking about what the pair had just being talking about. END OF FLASHBACK  
  
A large grin spread across Madalynn's lips as she slowly backed away from the door and started to walk back to the party when the door opened. "Hello, can I help you there?" Will said to her, not recognizing her. Turning towards Will with a grin she giggles softly. "Hello William," she said in a playful tone, surprising herself as she didn't know what he would do in result. Covering his mouth with his hands, he lightly laughs in surprise. "Oh my, Madalynn. How are you?" he asked as Will drops his hands and moves to wraps his arms around her for a hug. "I'm fine and you? You look happy," Madalynn comments as she hugs back.  
  
Breaking the hug, Will blushes slightly, "That obvious it is? Well, I've met someone special." At that moment, the door slowly opened. Elizabeth slowly approached the pair and smiled at Will. Wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's waist, he grins. "This is Elizabeth Swann, my fiancé," Will smiled.  
  
Bowing her head, Madalynn then looks over her gown, "Lovely choice Miss Swann." Will continued to smile, "I told her that too, but she didn't believe me. Elizabeth? I'd like you to meet my childhood friend, Madalynn Jana." Also bowing, Elizabeth grinned, "Pleasure to meet you Miss," but her grin left her lips as she noticed her father looking around for her down the hall. Before walking off, Elizabeth whispered, "Can't he just leave me be? Excuse me."  
  
This left Will and Madalynn to catch up on things. Walking back into the room Will and Elizabeth were previously in, the pair sit upon the bed. "How has life being treating you Lyn?" Will said as he looked over her appearance. "Well, since my parents passed away when I was ten, life has just really being going down hill. The McAllister family knows nothing about treating maids with respect," she replied, looking around the room with a grim expression on her face.  
  
Frowning to hear her misfortune, Will leans against her, holding her for comfort. "I'm sorry to hear that Lyn." Lightly smiling Madalynn says softly "Thank you Will. So what about yourself? What do you do for a living?" she said as Madalynn sighed deeply. "I work as a Blacksmith for Mr. Brown, who does anything but work yet takes full credit for things," Will said as he moved away from her and stood up.  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom window opened and Will playfully frowned. "Not now Jack, it's definitely the wrong place and time for you to pay a visit," he said as he moved closer to the window as he could see Jack swaying, having trouble climbing through the window.  
  
((MORE TO COME..PLEASE review my fan fiction..)) 


End file.
